The present invention relates to a microscope-endoscope assembly which is especially useful in surgery.
Considerable developments have been made during the last years in many fields of surgery. Surgeons have to use increasingly sophisticated devices for either diagnostic or therapeutics purposes.
In certain fields, those skilled in the art use two kinds of devices, i.e. on the one hand a microscope and, on the other hand an endoscope, each having its own unique function. For instance, a typical example wherein these two devices are used is ophthalmic surgery.
Typically, the microscope provides a user with a plan view determined by the intra-ocular members without any possible views of angular areas; i.e. a profile view cannot be provided.
The endoscope allows both angular areas to be viewed and therapeutic means to be introduced.
The use of one device, e.g. the microscope, followed by the use of the other, i.e. the endoscope, does not facilitate accurate determinations or orderly surgical procedures which, of course, are desired. When the microscope and endoscope are used in sequence, the surgeon must alternately look through both oculars of each device. But, this is not easily done and does not enable certain operations to be carried out.
There is a need for a device which enables a surgeon to observe and work while keeping his eyes on the oculars of a single device.